1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a zoom lens used in the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a zoom lens including a first positive lens unit having a positive refractive power located closest to the object side, a first negative lens unit having a negative refractive power arranged on the image side of the first positive lens unit, and an image side lens unit arranged on the image side of the first negative lens unit. An image pickup apparatus equipped with such a zoom lens has also been known. There are various types of zoom lenses used in image pickup apparatuses. Such zoom lenses having a high zoom ratio are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos.